The Surprise
by HarrysGurl14
Summary: Harry and Hermione have a little girl named Zadie in their 6th year which will change their lives forever
1. Default Chapter

"Ronald Weasley are you up!!!!" Ron Weasley woke up with a startle because of Mrs. Weasley's shrill voices. "Ron Harry's here." Fred said coming in. "And you will be surprised to see who he has with him." Ron climbed out of Bed and went downstairs into the kitchen there he found Harry and VINCENT CRABBE!!!!!! "What is he doing here!" shreaked Ron. "Harry's tutoring me." Crabbe said. Ron had a look of disgust on his face but sat down keeping an eye on crabbe. Harry brought his books over to the table. "Ok crabbe first of all what is your best subject. "uhh.I don't know." Crabbe said dumbly. Harry banged his head on the table. Harry was about to enter his sixth year at Hogwarts and Crabbe had managed to sneak by but 6th year work was going to be a lot harder so When Harry got a letter from Dumbeldore asking him to tutor Crabbe he had no choice but to do it. When the Dursleys found out about Harry tutoring another person in the wizarding world he was forced to move to the Weasley's sense his godfather Sirius was still hiding out. "Morning every one." Hermione appeared at the Weasely's door with bright smiles. Harry smiled and went over to Hermione hugging her then placing a kiss on her lips. Hermione and Harry had been together sense their 5th year and were happier then ever. It wasn't a shock to everyone when they announced that they were seeing each other. "Oh Harry your tutoring Crabbe! I was going to Tutor Goyle but Malfoy beat me to it. Which is better for me because I really didn't want to tutor him." Mrs. Weasley came in and saw Hermione. "Hermione dear so good to see you welcome to the burrow.again." Hermione laughed and gave Mrs. Weasley a hug. "Whats wrong with you Ron?" asked Hermione. "Ron is mad because crabbe is here." Fred said with a mouthful of breakfast. Hermione pat Ron on the head and said "You will have to deal." Just then an owl came with a post. In it was Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's list for the supplies they would need for their 6th year. "AHH It feels great to not have to go to school anymore." Said George. Mrs. Weasley frowned "Well at least one of you had enough brains to get a job!!" Fred snorted into his breakfast. He was chosen the quidditch teacher at Hogwarts. "Oh mum anybody could get that job!!" George said. "I'm just not ready to work." "You will work mister or out you go!!" Mrs. Weasley had a horrifying sneer on her face that everyone hated. "Well now lets all get our stuff together and head on to Diagon Alley." Everyone through on their robes and crowded around the fire place. "Here sweetie you go first." Harry said holding the pot of floo powder out for Hermione. Hermione kissed Harry and walked into the fire place. "DIAGON ALLEY!!" She shouted and disappeared. Harry went next then Ginny followed by Crabbe (he had some complications at first but surprisingly made it)Then Mrs. Weasley went Followed by ron, Fred,George. Once everyone was in Diagon Alley Hermione gasped and said "I don't believe it look who's here!!" Everyone turned to see Gildoroy ockhart walking towards them. "Anita!!! So good to see you my dear!" Gildoroy said approaching Hermione. "I'm not Anita." She said ducking from Lockharts reach. "Lockhart used to be a famous writer until Harry, Hermione, and Ron's second year When he turned out to be a fraud. He was going to put a memory charm on Harry and Ron but it backfired and Gildoroy hasn't been the same sense. Once everyone got their stuff they headed back to the burrow. Once there Mr. Weasley was sitting there waiting for everyone. "Good day all how was Diagon Alley?" It was great Mr. Weasley Harry said. Harry walked over to Hermione and hugged her whispering something in her ear. Ginny was the only one to notice this sense everyone else was busy talking about Diagon Alley. Both of them had a grin on there face and disappeared upstairs. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry and Hermione came back downstairs everyone was staring at them. "What? We just went upstairs." Harry said. Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry loaded on to the train at platform 9 ¾ three weeks later. "Hermione are you ok?" Ron asked looking at Hermione. She was holding her stomach. "I'm fine." She reassured "My stomach hurts I'm nervous that's all." Ron shrugged and climbed on the bus. Harry had been a little suspicious though Hermione never got nervous going to school. "Sweetie are you ok?" he whispered in her ear wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm fine really harry." She said a little annoyed.  
  
Once on the train Hermione took out her standard book of spells book and started reading. Harry and Ron on the other hand were talking about the new Head boy. "I heard he was a slytherin." Ron said. "Great that's all we need a slytherin for head boy." Harry said. Harry looked over at Hermione. She was still holding her stomach. Harry grabbed her arm and ran to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Ok Hermione I'm not going to act like your not sitting there holding you stomach. I know you're not nervous you never are on going to school. What's wrong?" Harry was very annoyed now. Hermione turned around and looked in the mirror. Harry saw a tear role down her face in the reflection. "I'm pregnant Harry." Harry turned ghostly white. "I'm sorry." He said. "You remember three weeks ago when we snuck up stairs in the burrow and did what we did right?" Hermione asked. Harry looked startled at the question. "Very well, I do." He said. "Well Harry you got me pregnant then!" Harry sat down on the toilet seat and put his head in his hands. Hermione heard him start to sob. "Harry don't cry." She said "DON'T CRY!!! DON'T CRY!!! HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT CRY!!!!" This outburst from Harry scared Hermione and she turned around and left the bathroom leaving Harry alone.  
  
When they approached Hogwarts everyone around them was talking excitedly. Harry and Hermione on the other hand were walking up slowly not talking to anybody. Ron noticed this and was like "gee you two what went on in that bathroom?" "Nothing." Hermione said a little to fast. Ron was taken aback "Ok if you say so." They climbed in the carriage and rode all the way up to the castle neither Harry nor Hermione talking to each other. They entered the great hall and took their seats at the gryffindor table. Professor Mcgonnagal (AN: sorry if that's spelled wrong) led the first years to the front. Harry remembered his and Hermiones first year. So sweet, so innocent. Ron was becoming his normal self, complaining on how long the sorting was taken. The hat just sorted an Ashley Rungle in to Gryffindor. Harry, Ron, Hermione along with everyone else clapped and cheered. After the sorting food appeared on the tables. Harry started to eat down as much as he can. Ron was doing the same. Hermione on the other hand was watching them and not eating herself. "What's wrong Hermione?" Neville Longbottom asked. "I don't feel well that's all." She said she looked up at Harry and caught his gaze. He wiped some pudding off his bottom lip and said. "Hey everyone I heard that Professor Snape is doubling his potion assignments this year." Everyone groaned but Hermione kept trying to act the same so she smiled like she was delighted.  
  
When the feast was over everyone went back up to their dormitory's and went to bed. Harry, on the other hand, stayed downstairs by the fire thinking about Hermione's words on the train today. "Harry?" came a voice behind him. It was Hermione. "Hermione? What are you doing up? You should be asleep it's not good on the baby for you to be up this late." Hermione smiled at Harry's worried ness. "What baby?" Harry and Hermione jolted around and saw Ron. "Hermione are you pregnant?" Hermione started crying and said "Yes Ron that's why me and Harry were quiet. Were both scared at the fact that I'm going to have a baby. This is going to ruin my education. My mom and dad are going to kill me." Harry wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. Ron on the other hand was disgusted. "You sick slut I can't believe you!" "Ron How dare you!!" Harry screamed. "I'm sorry Harry but I thought you two were different. I thought you two would have waited." Ron turned around and ran back upstairs. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ron wouldn't talk to Harry or Hermione after that night. Hermione snuck into the boy's dormitory and crept over to Harry's bed. She climbed in and Harry put a silencing charm around it. They sat there and talked about what they would name the baby and how they were going to tell the Weasleys. "You know you also gotta tell Sirius Harry." Harry went pale from look on his face she knew he hadn't thought of that. Harry grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment and said "ok help me out here. How should I put this? After ten minutes of talking about it and jotting down Ideas the letter was done it said  
  
Dear Sirius, I have news that I'm not sure how to tell you. As you know I am living at the burrow and Well my girlfriend Hermione came and one night we snuck upstairs and one thing led to another and well now Hermione is pregnant. I don't know what to do Sirius The Dursleys won't help and the Weasleys will be horrified and the grangers will probably make Hermione and me stop seeing each other. Please help. What should I do?  
  
Harry  
  
Harry stuck the parchment in an envelope and and put it in his table next to his bed. "Could you two keep it down?" The curtains to the bed were swung open and Ron was standing there tosseled hair and a mixture of sleepy and angry looking. "I thought we put a silencing charm on this bed." Said Harry. "Well it didn't work did it genius." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in silence for a moment and Ron said "I told my mom about you and Hermione. You are not aloud back at the burrow. "WHAT!!" said Harry. "WHY!! Where are we going to keep the baby?" "Surely you didn't think at our house now did you?" said Ron. He closed the curtains back and Harry and Hermione heard him walk back over to his four poster.  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione didn't see Harry there nor was he in the dormitory before she left. She decided to sit next to Ginny but Ginny got up and moved down closer to Ron giving her an evil glare. An owl had came in just then flying towards Hermione. It dropped the letter in front of Hermione and on the envelope it said To: Hermione or Harry. Hermione ripped it open not even waiting for Harry and read it. It was from Hagrid.  
  
Dear Harry or Hermione, I heard the news from Ron and from the sounds of it; it looks like ya'll may be a bit homeless. Come by my cabin tonight for a cup o' tea and we will have a little chat  
  
Your friend, Hagrid  
  
Hermione smiled and folded the parchment back up and placed it in her herbology book. She finished her breakfast in silence and then went back up to the common room.  
  
When she got there Harry was there pacing the room. He looked up and saw Hermione. "I told Dumbeldore." Hermione's eyes bulged out "WHY!!! We will both be expelled!!!" "No we won't. Dumbeldore agreed to let us stay here until you start showing and then when you do we will have to stay somewhere else away from everyone and have night classes until you have the baby." Harry came up and hugged Hermione. "It'll be fine." Hermione sobbed and said, "we should stay with Hagrid. This came" Harry read the note and smiled. "Looks like Ron actually did us a favor." Both Harry and Hermione laughed. Harry hugged Hermione and said, "We will be fine everything will work out great." 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione went down to Hagrids cabin and knocked on the door. Fangs booming barks could be heard. Hagrid opened the door and let them in. Harry and Hermione were taken aback to see Ron sitting there crying oh so ever hard into his hands. "Been cryin' his eyes out, he 'as." Said Hagrid. Harry walked over to Ron and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ron reached up and pushed it away. "Don't touch me." He said. "Ron why are you so mad about this?" Hermione asked. "Because I am." He answered. Hermione leaned back where she was in a position that made her belly poke out. "Better watch that belly ya hear." Said Hagrid. Hermione blushed and placed her hand on her stomach. Ron looked up with a face of kill and blood shot eyes. Then he put his face back in his hands and cried some more. "Here you a cup o' tea Ron. Careful now it's a bit hot." Ron took the giant size teacup and drank the tea slowly. Hagrid then handed Hermione and Harry a cup as well. Ron choked and coughed into his tea. "Hagrid frowned and said. "Ron cares about ya you know. He was heart broken to find out you were going to have a baby at such an early age. He worries about your education and your career's ahead. He not tryin' to put ya down on startin' a family." Harry once more looked at Ron who was crying even harder fang came up and licked his hands. Ron grabbed fang and hugged him around the neck. "Sorry Ron." Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry with a look of Anger and shook his head. "no.no you're not sorry." "Ron we are." Hermione said kneeling down in front of Ron. Ron looked up in Hermione's face and knew that she was telling the truth. He grabbed her around the neck and pulled her in a tight hug. Harry came over and Ron pulled him in a hug as well. "We want you to be the baby's godfather." Harry said. Ron smiled with a tear stained face and blood shot eyes. "I'm honored." Hagrid smiled and said, "This is so beautiful. Harry, Hermione you are more then welcome to care for the baby here. I would make a fine granddad." Hagrid beamed proudly. "Hermione smiled and said, "Yes you would Hagrid. I believe you would." She ran up and threw her arms around Hagrid.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back up to the Castle. Once through the doors Malfoy was there greeting them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't mummy and daddy. And who is this god daddy?" He said looking at Ron. "Gee Potter I thought you had better taste then that little mud-blood." It took both Ron and Hermione to hold him back. "At least I got some Malfoy." Malfoy's Face turned to pure hatred and said "Crabbe, Goyle lets go." They turned around and walked off. Harry Felt Hermione and Ron's eyes on him. He turned around and gave them a weak smile. Ron and Hermione shrugged and walked back up to the gryffindor common room.  
  
A few days Later Hedwig came with a reply from Sirius it said..  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't believe you would get Hermione pregnant at such a young age. Your parents would be horrified to know what you did. Although Dumbeldore and me has had a little chat and He is trying to get me cleared up at Azkaban where you and Hermione could live with me. It doesn't look good though. Hopefully you have arrangements if I'm not able to take you in. The only advice I have is stay strong and make me a proud god-grand dad. Sirius.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione both stared at the letter for a minute and then replied.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thanks for your help. Hagrid has agreed to give me and Hermione a place to stay. Hope You and buckbeek are well.  
  
Harry 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione went down to Hagrids cabin and knocked on the door. Fangs booming barks could be heard. Hagrid opened the door and let them in. Harry and Hermione were taken aback to see Ron sitting there crying oh so ever hard into his hands. "Been cryin' his eyes out, he 'as." Said Hagrid. Harry walked over to Ron and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ron reached up and pushed it away. "Don't touch me." He said. "Ron why are you so mad about this?" Hermione asked. "Because I am." He answered. Hermione leaned back where she was in a position that made her belly poke out. "Better watch that belly ya hear." Said Hagrid. Hermione blushed and placed her hand on her stomach. Ron looked up with a face of kill and blood shot eyes. Then he put his face back in his hands and cried some more. "Here you a cup o' tea Ron. Careful now it's a bit hot." Ron took the giant size teacup and drank the tea slowly. Hagrid then handed Hermione and Harry a cup as well. Ron choked and coughed into his tea. "Hagrid frowned and said. "Ron cares about ya you know. He was heart broken to find out you were going to have a baby at such an early age. He worries about your education and your career's ahead. He not tryin' to put ya down on startin' a family." Harry once more looked at Ron who was crying even harder fang came up and licked his hands. Ron grabbed fang and hugged him around the neck. "Sorry Ron." Harry whispered. Ron looked at Harry with a look of Anger and shook his head. "no.no you're not sorry." "Ron we are." Hermione said kneeling down in front of Ron. Ron looked up in Hermione's face and knew that she was telling the truth. He grabbed her around the neck and pulled her in a tight hug. Harry came over and Ron pulled him in a hug as well. "We want you to be the baby's godfather." Harry said. Ron smiled with a tear stained face and blood shot eyes. "I'm honored." Hagrid smiled and said, "This is so beautiful. Harry, Hermione you are more then welcome to care for the baby here. I would make a fine granddad." Hagrid beamed proudly. "Hermione smiled and said, "Yes you would Hagrid. I believe you would." She ran up and threw her arms around Hagrid.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back up to the Castle. Once through the doors Malfoy was there greeting them. "Well, well, well. If it isn't mummy and daddy. And who is this god daddy?" He said looking at Ron. "Gee Potter I thought you had better taste then that little mud-blood." It took both Ron and Hermione to hold him back. "At least I got some Malfoy." Malfoy's Face turned to pure hatred and said "Crabbe, Goyle lets go." They turned around and walked off. Harry Felt Hermione and Ron's eyes on him. He turned around and gave them a weak smile. Ron and Hermione shrugged and walked back up to the gryffindor common room.  
  
A few days Later Hedwig came with a reply from Sirius it said..  
  
Harry,  
  
I can't believe you would get Hermione pregnant at such a young age. Your parents would be horrified to know what you did. Although Dumbeldore and me has had a little chat and He is trying to get me cleared up at Azkaban where you and Hermione could live with me. It doesn't look good though. Hopefully you have arrangements if I'm not able to take you in. The only advice I have is stay strong and make me a proud god-grand dad. Sirius.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione both stared at the letter for a minute and then replied.  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
Thanks for your help. Hagrid has agreed to give me and Hermione a place to stay. Hope You and buckbeek are well.  
  
Harry 


	6. chapter 6

4 months had passed and Hermione was a bubble. Harry continued taking classes during the day with Ron but Hermione took night classes with a tutor. The teachers and Ron and Harry but nobody else could visit her. Harry would come and help her in the bath. Her stomach was large now there were places she was having trouble reaching. (Like for instance shaving her legs) Harry and Hermione had made wedding arrangements. Hermione's Parent's freaked when she told them about her being pregnant but Hermione was overwhelmed when she was told she could marry Harry and stay with him. Ron on the other hand thought this whole pregnancy thing was a laugh. Hermione, having a huge stomach in front of her, walked around holding her stomach and waddling. Ron would walk behind her holding his stomach and waddling as well. Hermione felt at home in the castle so she was free to wander at night. "You want a biscuit baby?" Harry asked. "Sure." Hermione said taking it. Harry gave her one then went in to the kitchen. There was a knock at Hagrids door Hermione struggled to get up and walked to the door. She was surprised to see Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. Harry came in a dropped the pitcher of tea. "Oh Harry dear let me help you." Mrs. Weasley said coming over to Harry. "No Mrs. Weasley I'm fine really.OUCH!!" Harry cut himself on the broken glass. "Harry!! Are you ok!!" Hermione shrieked running to Harry. Hermione saw the blood and nearly fainted. Fred caught her in time and helped her over to the chair. "Mrs. Weasley you aren't mad at us anymore?" Mrs. Weasley paused a moment and then said. "I'm not happy. But you two have always been like kids to me." Harry smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley.  
  
That night Harry sent Sirius a letter..  
  
Dear Sirius,  
  
I want to see you I have to talk to you.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry waited a couple days and instead of getting a letter Dumbeldore came to Harry and asked him to come to his office. Harry walked into his office and saw Sirius. "Sirius!!" He yelled He ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Haha Hey there dad!" Sirius said. Harry laughed "Not yet." Harry and Sirius sat on the couch in the back of Dumbeldore's office talking for at least an hour. The door to the office opened and Hermione came in. Sirius was relieved it was her. "Hermione! Baby what are you doing it's still school hours." Dumbeldore led me here. Everyone's still in class." She said. "Although I did run into Malfoy." Harry's face went pale. "What.what did he do?" "Nothing." She said. He stopped in his tracks and looked at my stomach then he came up and put his hands on my stomach and said "Congrats to you and Harry." Harry couldn't believe it. "You're kidding me right?" "No." Hermione said Laughing. "Well don't I get a hug mum?" Hermione looked up and saw Sirius she hugged him and Sirius took something out of his pocket and gave it to her. Hermione opened it and saw a wizard baby book. It had stuff a muggle would have but other twists and turns like 'First Spell' Hermione smiled "Thanks Sirius." Harry and Hermione gave him another hug before Sirius through on his invisibility cloak and climbed on his broom. "Goodbye to you two." He said Harry and Hermione looked out the window and waved good-bye.  
  
The next day Harry was in transfiguration balancing his chair on two legs. The door opened and Hermione came in. The class gasped. "Mrs. Granger!!" Professor Mcgonnagal asked. Harry fell backwords in his seat and had the whole class laughing. Professor Dumbeldore walked in behind her "Minerva you are aware that it is out about Hermione?" "Yes Albus I am." She said "Very well so I see no need in having to make Hermione take night classes." Dumbeldore looked over at Harry and saw him picking his chair up and straightening his robes. He smiled at him and patted Hermione on the back as she went to sit with Ron and Harry. She was glad she had plenty of room to move the chair to fit her stomach behind the table. She turned around and saw Malfoy. When he saw her look at him he looked away. Everyone in the class was looking and paying more attention to Hermione then Professor Mcgonnagal. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione got back to the common room there was a package outside it. "Hermione dear it's for you." The fat lady said. Hermione gasped when she saw the package. "Who's it from?" Ron asked. Hermione stepped away but Harry stepped closer. Harry gasped and asked who had delievered it. "The person it says." The tag said TO: HARRY AND HERMIONE FROM: MALFOY Harry picked up the package and brought it into the common room "shall we open it?" Hermione asked. "Just the letter." Harry replied The letter said..  
  
Dear Harry and Hermione, Congrats again on the baby. What are you going to name it? My father sent me this and told me to give it to you and wish you luck. I know you are thinking why am I being so nice but I also thought we are 16 and shouldn't be like this.  
  
Hope all is well Draco  
  
"I'm going to pen the package." Harry said. "But away from you just incase." He got up and walked to the other side of the room with Ron. They gasped when they opened it. Harry was picked up a crystal Vase with Harry and Hermione's name. Hermione walked over to them and took the Vase. "Should we keep it?" Harry shrugged. "I don't know I'm going to have a talk with Malfoy tonight at dinner."  
  
At dinner Harry walked over to the Slytherin table and sat in between Crabbe and Malfoy. "Are you lost?" A slytherin 6th year asked. "No I came to talk to Malfoy." Harry looked at Malfoy "Whats with all this nice stuff?" Malfoy shrugged "Don't complain it's not in a Mafloy's blood to do something like that." Harry sighed and went back over to the gryffindor table. A couple of the teachers and other students were staring. "What he say?" Hermione asked. Harry told her what Malfoy said Hermione and Ron both shrugged and continued eating.  
  
That night Harry had a dream that Hermione went into Labor and it went terribly wrong. When Harry asked the doctor whats wrong he looked up and it was Mr. Malfoy. Harry Jolted up and snuck over to the girls dormitory and crept over to Hermione's four poster and crawled into bed Hermionw woke up startled and Harry put his finger to his lips Hermione smiled and layed back down. Harry reached over and placed his hand on Hermione's belly and smiled knowing nothing was wrong. 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry told Hermione about her dream the next morning. "Ha I would rather have Ron deliver the baby then Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said. Harry laughed and reached over and placed a kiss on Hermione's belly. Hermione was now 5 ½ months along soon to be six months. "HARRY HERMIONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!" Ron had just ran in through the portrait whole "RITA SKEETER!!!" "Where!?!?!" Harry and Hermione jumped to there feet. "Hagrids cabin!!! she wants to talk to you to!" Ron was pacing now. Hermione stood there and placed her hands on her stomach. "Lets give her what she wants then." Harry and Ron stared at her. "Baby are you ok?" Harry asked. "Yes I'm fine." Rita Skeeter was a nosy reporter from the daily profit she always made everyone sound horrible. Rumor had it the Daily Profit fired her but obviously not. (AN: Thanks for the people who gave me the Idea for the Daily Profit in the reviews)  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking towards the doors when Hermione stopped and smiled. "What?" Ron asked. Hermione pointed and ran over to where she was pointing. Harry and Ron turned around and saw Professor Dumbeldore. Hermione was in deep conversation with him. After she was done she was all smiles and walked back over to Ron and Harry. "Forget it Dumbeldore has it under control. Lets go to lunch." Harry and Ron smiled and walked to the great hall.  
  
~4 Months Later~ Hermione woke up feeling dizzy she looked around and noticed she was in the hospital wing. Her stomach and her whole body felt weird. She noticed she wasn't pregnant anymore. She had obviously went into labor and Madam Pompfrey must of put major pain killers on her because she slept right through it. "My baby, Where's my baby?" she asked. Madam Pompfrey came over to Hermione holding a bundle in her hands. "It's a girl." She said smiling and handing the baby to her. Madam Pompfrey sighed "I dare say all the time I have been working in here I never thought I would be delivering babies." Hermione smiled and looked at Her bundle of joy. She was all curled up in the blanket sleeping. Hermione looked up "Wheres Harry?" she asked. Madam Pompfrey pointed three beds down and saw Harry "He fainted when your baby came out." Hermione laughed and shook her head. "What are you going to name her?" Madam Pompfrey asked. "I have a few names in mind but I really want Harry to help me out." Hermione said. Madam Pompfrey smiled and gave Hermione some chocolate Hermione layed back holding her baby and not to soon after that Harry woke up. Hermione looked over and saw him get up holding his head. He looked over at Hermione and smiled. He walked over there and took the baby from Hermione and said "Wow. It's our little girl. She looks just like me." And indeed she did she had dark black hair and green eyes. In other words 'Harry's Twin' "I wanted to wait for you before I named her." Hermione said. Harry bit his lip obviously in deep thought he looked down at his daughter and smiled "Zadie. Zadie Joy Potter." He said. Hermione clasped her hands together "I LOVE IT!" She kissed Harry and he joined her on the bed as they played with Zadie.  
  
Later on Hermione had guests come in The Weasleys (all of them including bill and Charlie), Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Professor Dumbeldore, Professor, Sprout, Professor Mcgonnagal, and even Professor SNAPE!!, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were even there. Harry took extreme caution when Malfoy asked to hold her. "You do know you have an article done on you and Hermione about Zadie don't you?" Malfoy asked. "Harry and Hermione looked at one another and shook there heads. "Rita Skeeter did it here it is." Malfoy shifted Zadie into one arm as he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment it said  
  
HARRY POTTER'S BAD SIDE.  
  
The young boy who defeated the worlds greatest dark wizard is no longer the sweet and innocent boy everyone thinks he was. Harry will soon be a father. (Sex not sure of yet) Everyone was shocked when they found out the mother of the baby was a muggle born 16 year old also in Gryffindor at Hogwarts. No one suspected sweet innocent Harry Potter to be come a father at 16. What next maybe he will join You-Know-Who. All I have to say is good luck to Harry and his Fiance.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS RUBISH!!" Harry screeched. He had startled Zadie so Hermione took her away from Malfoy and tried calming her down. It was good though that Harry saw Malfoy shrug and shake his head instead of laughing. "I will put a stop to this don't worry my dear boy." Dumbeldore said. "In the mean time if it isn't to much trouble I myself would like to hold the baby." There was a twinkle in Dumbeldores eyes. Hermione handed Zadie to Dumbeldore. It was amazing how as soon as he took her she stopped crying. Everyone got a chance to hold the baby including Snape. He was able to make a comment but it was a rather good one. "My My Potter you and Granger did mighty well." Both Harry and Hermione smiled at this.  
  
After everyone held Zadie she was soon returned to Hermione and the crowd soon faded down to just Harry and Ron. They had decided to stay there tonight to keep Hermione company. 


	9. Authors Note

Hello to All,  
  
I just finished Chapter 7 of The Surprise (chp 8 according to fanfic.net) I will be posting more soon. In chapter 7 Hermione has her baby and Her and Harry name her Zadie Joy Potter. I will reveal a lot more information like why Malfoy is being nice and also I may continue the story far enough where Zadie attends Hogwarts. I would like to thank everyone for there support this is my first REAL fan fic. I have another one called Harry's secret that is very minor. Feel free to read that as well!!  
  
Thanks ~HarrysGurl14~ 


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry are you sure you want to do this?" Ron asked. "Yes they have a right to meet her." Harry said. School had ended and Mr. Weasley drove Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zadie to the Dursleys (Muggle way) Harry stepped out the car he wanted so badly to show his aunt and uncle and even his cousin his new baby girl. Harry walked up the path holding Zadie. He turned around and saw Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley staring back. He stepped inside the house. Zadie started to fuss so Harry bounced her saying "shh" trying to calm her down. "Uncle Vernon! Aunt Petunia! Dudley! Its me Harry!" Aunt Petunia walked through the door with an angry face on her and stopped dead in her tracks. "WHAT IS THAT!?!" she screeched. Uncle Vernon and Dudley came running in with their mouths hanging to the floor. "Guys this is my daughter Zadie Joy Potter." Harry said. "Zadie? What kind of a name is that? And who is the mother?" Vernon said. My Fiancé Hermione. Harry said. "Fiancé!?" Dudley said. "Now I have heard all." Petunia walked over to Harry and looked at Zadie. Petunia did something he never would have thought Petunia would do. She took Zadie from his arms and bounced her and started talking to her as if it were Dudley. "Well.She is rather CUTE I guess." Vernon said. Harry smiled from ear to ear. "Would you like to meet her mum?" Harry asked. "No that's ok not if she's one of.one of.you." Vernon said loudly. Harry frowned. "Vernon why don't we invite her in.and whoever is with her." Petunia said. "Oh all right." Vernon groaned. Harry smiled and poked his head out the door to motion for Mr. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione to come in. Once everyone was in Petunia invited them in the kitchen Harry had Zadie back in his arms again rocking her back and forth. Vernon was looking at Harry with a rather constipated look. "Do you want to hold her Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "No that's quite all right!" Uncle Vernon said a little to fast like he was expecting Harry to ask. "Who are you living with boy?" Vernon asked. "He's living with me and my family." Mr. Weasley said. Hermione got up and grabbed Zadie from Harry. Harry looked up at Hermione and smiled then kissed her. Petunia and Vernon looked at each other. "Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley you do have a open invitation at the wedding you know. And there will be people there like.well I mean NORMAL people." Harry said. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon nodded. "Well my dears we must be off!!" Mr. Weasley said. "Good bye Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley" Harry said. All three muttered a "good-bye" and Harry, Hermione, Zadie, Ron, and Mr. Weasley left.  
  
When they arrived back at the burrow Fred ran in to greet them Mrs. Weasley did as well. "Can I hold her Harry?" Fred asked. "Of course!" Harry said. Ginny walked in Harry looked at her in a worried way. He knew about Ginny's feelings for him and he wasn't sure how this new way was going to be for Ginny. "Hey I made Zadie a bottle." George said holding a bottle. "Umm Let me see that before you feed it to my daughter George." Hermione said. Fred frowned Hermione tested the bottle and Mrs. Weasley even did some spells to see if it was all right. The bottle was fine." "See I wouldn't hurt Zadie." George said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny were downstairs with Zadie while the guys went outside to start up the grill they were going to have a celebration on bringing the baby back home. "Harry! Someone is here to see you!" Hermione shouted. Harry ran up to Hermione. "Who?" He asked. Hermione stepped aside and there stood.MALFOY!!. Percy came up behind Harry and had a look of anger on his face "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I'm here to see Harry." Malfoy said. Harry nodded and led Malfoy upstairs. "Harry I came here to tell you why I have been so nice." Harry nodded for Malfoy to continue. "Remember Pansy the girl I took to the Yule ball in 4th year." Harry nodded again. Malfoy took a deep breath. "Well something happened that night and that's why she wasn't at hogwarts the next year. Harry's eyes went wide. "Malfoy you don't mean to tell me that you got pansy pregnant do you?" Malfoy nodded. "That's why I have been so nice because I know how it is to have a baby.well a little anyway. "What do you mean a little?" said Harry. Harry saw something he had never seen before. Malfoy was crying. "I only get to see Rodney once a month." Malfoy sobbed out. "Rodney? You had a boy?" Malfoy nodded whipping tears away. "Your so lucky Harry. You get to see Zadie every day..every day for the rest of your life!" Malfoy sat on Harry's bed and cried harder. "Malfoy have you tried talking to Pansy?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head. "She just comes by once a month drops Rodney off and leaves." Malfoy took a picture out It had him and a little blond headed boy..a little pudgy actually standing there Malfoy threw the ball to Rodney and Rodney would go chasing after it. "He's cute." Harry lied. "Thanks." Malfoy said taking the picture back. "This was taken last week." Mafloy looked at the picture and smiled "He looks like his daddy don't he?" Malfoy said. "Oh yes very much so." Harry said. Malfoy whipped away the remaining tears and said "Well I gotta go. Cheers." He said "Cheers." Harry replied and watched as Malfoy left down the stairs. 


	11. Chapter 11

It was the day the day when Harry and Hermione's dreams would come true. Harry never would be able to believe how easy it was to get the Dursleys to sign giving Harry permission to marry Hermione. Everyone came even Malfoy and his son Rodney. (Who looked a lot cuter in person). Ron was Harry's best man and Ginny was Hermione's maid of Honor. "Ready to start Harry?" Professor Mcgonnagal asked. Harry nodded. Dumbeldore did the whole place up by magic. Harry was quite happy to see how well Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were getting along with his teachers (especially Snape). Harry looked around the huge room and saw numerous people from school. Numerous amounts of muggles (Hermione's relatives) and even saw his.."mum? Dad?" Harry looked in the distance and saw a tall pretty dirty blond haired woman and a tall handsome man with untidy hair who Harry recognized as his parents. Harry felt tears form in his eyes. How could his parents be here they were dead? He ran in the direction of his mum and dad. "Mum? Dad? It's me Harry. Mum? Da.." Harry stopped in his tracks. An old plump lady walked in front of him and when she moved his parents were gone. Harry again felt tears in his eyes and turned around and ran. He kept running he wasn't sure where he was going but he kept running. He found a dark, empty room and slid inside it only he wasn't alone. "Hermione?" Hermione turned around. She was beautiful she had her hair up the way she did at the Yule Ball in her 4th year. She had on a long Yellow skirt and a matching Halter-top. "Harry? Have you been crying?" she asked concerned. "Yes.I thought I saw my.my parents." Hermione looked like she had been slapped in the face "Harry.Your parents are dead." "I know that's what was so weird." He said. He grabbed Hermione's waste and pulled her in and kissed her deeply. He held the kiss. Hermione felt Harry start to pick her up she pulled in closer and kissed deeper. "Harry?" Harry had been kissing her neck but stopped because of the concerned voice. "Harry are you going to be ok?" Harry nodded. Hermione smiled and said, "I need to get going you need to, to. Everyone is going to throw a fit if they catch us together before the wedding." Hermione turned around her long yellow dress flowing behind her. "Hermione?" Hermione turned around and looked at Harry. Harry stood there for the longest time he put his hands in his pockets and turned and looked behind him and then back at Hermione. He then looked down at his feet and back up. "Hermione.would my mum and dad be proud of me like your mum and dad are?" Hermione smiled and said "Harry you know they would be." Harry smiled and turned around where he wasn't looking at Hermione he felt more tears come down his face. Just then the door swung open and there stood.Snape. "What are you two doing down hear together?" He looked at Harry who he realized had been crying. "Granger your needed in the dressing room." Hermione walked out leaving Harry and Snape alone. "Potter are you and Hermione fighting?" That's the first time Harry had heard Snape use Hermione's first name. "No. I..I was hallucinating and I thought I saw.my." "Your what Potter?" Harry looked up "My Parents." Snape laughed "Potter your parents are dead." Harry nodded "I know that sir." Snape walked over to Harry. Snape had on a nice tuxedo and his long black greasy hair was pulled into a nice ponytail. "Harry do you need to see Madam Pompfrey before the wedding?" "No sir." Harry said almost in a whisper. Snape had acted rather nice he had acted a lot like Dumbeldore would have acted. Maybe it was because he knew he couldn't take points away..or maybe this was how he acted out of Hogwarts.  
  
The wedding had started. When the main music started and everyone stood up for the respect of the bride Harry saw Hermione come down accompanied by her dad. Harry remembered seeing Mr. And Mrs. Granger walk down and light the candles the parents were supposed to light but when it was His parent's turn the only people to come down were the Dursleys. This made Harry burst into tears even more seeing people who had tortured him all his life take his parents place. He always wondered how his wedding would be without parents and now he knew. But tonight when Hermione was walking towards him full of smiles he couldn't help but smile. He looked down and saw Hagrid holding Zadie. She was beautiful it was amazing seeing the two most important girls in his life. When Hermione approached Harry she smiled and took his hand.  
  
The wedding went by so fast because before Harry knew it he and Hermione were running to the limo. Hagrid came up to the limo with Zadie. Hermione and Harry gave Zadie a kiss and Hagrid promised to keep a good eye on her "We know you will be the best Hagrid." Harry smiled. With that Harry and Hermione Potter drove off in the Limo 


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks later Harry and Hermione came back from their honeymoon. They moved into Hagrids hut because no matter what Harry felt closest to him. Hermione was sitting in Hagrids huge armchair once that was almost big enough to be her bed reading her books that she bought for her 7th year. Harry noticed some of them were books for her O.W.L.S. "Harry why aren't you studying? You can't be using the excuse 'I'm spending time with Zadie' because she's asleep." "I..I..got to see professor Dumbeldore." Harry said running out of the hut. Harry ran across Hogwarts fields and into the castle. The school looked a lot different now that it was empty and didn't have any kids in it. He ran over to Dumbeldore's office. "Lemon drops." He said. The tall eagle that was the entrance to Dumbeldore's office started turning upwards pulling stairs up along with it. He stood on the stairs as it carried him up to the top. Once he was there he walked through the door to Dumbeldore's office. He was sitting at his desk working. "Harry my dear boy what brings you hear." "Professor I think I may be disturbed or something. At my wedding I saw two people in the distance that looked like my parents..they were my parents. But I ran towards them and a lady walked in front of me and when she moved they were gone." Harry said quickly. Just then the door to Dumbeldore's office swung open and in came Professor Mgonnagal and Snape. "Potter what are you doing here?" Snape said. "Hermione and I are living with Hagrid. I needed help so I came to speak to Dumbeldore." Professor Mgonnagal said "Well since you are here Harry would you like to help me with a few things. I need to get stuff ready for when the first years come." Harry smiled and said "I would be delighted. I will be there in a minute I really need to talk to Dumbeldore though." Professor Mcgongal smiled and said, "Of course dear take as long as you need." She walked out tugging on Snape's robes telling him to leave them alone. Once they were out Harry looked back at Dumbeldore and said "Professor I'm scared. I'm a dad now. I'm also new at being a dad. When Zadie wakes up in the middle of the night crying I don't know what's wrong I don't know if she's sick or if she's scared or if she's hurt. I must be seeing my parents because I need them. Every new parent needs his or her parents and I don't have mine. I see Hermione reading letters from her mum and dad giving her advice on what to do. But I only get letters from Sirius. That's not bad though. I just want my mum and dad that's all." Harry looked down at his feet. Dumbeldore saw a tear fall from Harry's eyes. Harry took off his glasses and wiped his eyes. "Harry come with me my dear boy." Harry followed Dumbeldore out of his office and into a door right outside of it. There were shelves after shelves of boxes that had years on them. Dumbeldore grabbed a box that had the years 1930-1980. He started flipping through files until He fell upon one that said "James Potter." "You see this Harry? This is your dad's file from when he was in school. There is also letters in here your dad has sent me. Here is one he sent me right after you were born. Harry took the letter and read it.  
  
Professor Dumbeldore,  
  
My wife Lily and I just had our first child. His name is Harry. My parents and I are not getting along to well so I am scared on what to do. Lily is so calm during all this. Harry was born two weeks early and Lily had some complications when delivering but luckily Harry made it and he's so beautiful. I need your help though. What should I do? I have never had a baby before and I need to get some tips on what to do. I know Harry will be under you care some day at Hogwarts. I can't wait for the day to come when Lily and me kiss Harry good-bye as he goes to school for the first time. I want my boy to have the finest education there is and there is only one school that can give it to him. I heard Severus is going to be teaching there. You and I both know that Severus and I do not get along. But for some weird reason I caught myself writing to him asking for help. I hope some day when Harry attends Hogwarts Severus is there to help him to successfulness. But in the mean time I need guided to successfulness. Please Professor I need your help.  
  
Yours truly, James Potter.  
  
Harry looked up into Dumbeldores eyes. "My grandparents didn't want to have anything to do with me or my dad?" Dumbeldore sighed. "Your grandparents were scared Harry. But when they saw you and held you they were able to see the wonderfulness inside you. So they ended up being the parents your dad wanted. But there is another thing I must show to you." Dumbeldore walked down three more Isles until he found a shelf of boxes that said "Will's" He grabbed a box and searched through it he found a sheet of Paper that said Lily Potter. He handed it to Harry and said; "Read this" Harry took it from Dumbeldore's Hands and read it.  
  
LILY POTTER If I shall die before my son Harry turns 18 and is eligible to be on his own I want my sister Petunia and Her husband Vernon to care for him. I know that Petunia and Vernon will be the best parents for Harry.  
  
That was only the first paragraph but that's all Harry needed to read. "But professor my aunt and uncle were horrible to me?" Dumbeldore smiled again. "They're Muggles Harry. Muggles are scared of Wizards that's why. But I know Petunia and Vernon love you because they attended your wedding they walked down that isle and lit the candle that the parents were to light. Only a true family member would have enough will to do that." Harry smiled "Thanks professor." Harry handed the sheet back to Dumbeldore and started to walk off. He stopped though and turned around. "Professor How come is it you have all these Will's from people?" Dumbeldore smiled "a lot of people in the wizarding world trust their old schools to take a copy of their will and follow everything off of it if they were to die." Harry nodded and turned around and walked out of the room. He was so confident now that Dumbeldore had showed him all that stuff. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Ron wake up!!" Ron woke up to his sister Ginny standing over him. "Lets go we have to start school today." 17-year-old Ron Weasley rolled out of bed and collapsed on the floor. "Last year in school." He thought he lay there looking up at his sealing thinking how Harry and Hermione were getting along with Zadie. He got up and yawned he looked at himself in his mirror. He had grown a foot over the summer he now topped 6 feet 4 inches and was the tallest weasley in the house. He had a muscular body now and his voice was no longer squeaky it was now a deep bass sounding voice. The only thing that was the same was his hair it was cut in a mushroom cut and was flaming red. Ron got dressed into his dress shirt and black pants that went with his uniform but kept the tie, sweater, and robe off until he got onto the train. Ron walked down stairs rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Hello Ron!" Ron looked up and saw Hermione and Harry there. "Hey you two! Where's Zadie?" "She's back at the hut with Hagrid." Harry said. "Hey Ron you need help with your trunk?" Harry asked. "Sure." Ron replied. Harry and Ron ran upstairs. When they got there Harry immediately told him great news "Sirius is freed!! Hermione and me are going to live there with Zadie." "That's brilliant Harry." Ron said. Harry also told him about his meeting with Dumbeldore and The letter from his dad and his mums will. "That's weird." Ron said. "Hey I got news to. I'm head boy! I'm also quidditch captain!" Ron grabbed his head boy badge and showed it to Harry. Harry gasped. "Ron your dream!" Ron had a blank expression on his face. "Dream?" "Yeah remember that night in our first year when I found that mirror that showed my parents and when you looked in it you were head boy and Quidditch captain?" Ron smiled "Yeah Harry your right." Harry grabbed one side of Ron's trunk while Ron grabbed the other side. When they got it down stairs the twins took it and brought it out to the car. "Well I gotta go I'm going to help Hagrid with the first years." Harry said. "Ok see ya Harry!" Ron shouted. Harry and Hermione got into their car and drove off. Once at Hogwarts Harry wanted to see Dobby so he went to the portrait of the fruit and tickled the pear it opened and Harry walked through it and into the kitchen. Immediately Dobby ran up to Harry and hugged him "Dobby has a surprise for Harry Potter." Dobby ran over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a box. He gave it to Harry and Harry opened it. Inside was a baby blanket that said Zadie Joy Potter, three pairs of pink baby socks, and two pairs of socks one said Hermione and one said Harry. Harry smiled "Thanks dobby these are the greatest." Dobby beamed up at Harry. "Well I best be off I'm helping with the 1st years." Harry said "Cheers!" Harry walked out of the kitchen and down the hall he saw Snape coming towards him. "Professor I got something to tell you." Harry said. "Hurry up boy I'm busy." Snape snarled. "Thank You." Harry said. Snape had a puzzled look "For what?" "For teaching me everything I need to know about Potions and helping me along the way." Snape looked dumbstruck. "Yeah well here I got something for you." Snape took a package out of his robes and handed it to Harry. Harry opened it and found a music box. In it on a stick was a picture of him, his mum, and his dad. It played the song that Harry's parents used to play for him. "You did this for me?" Harry asked. "Well yeah. But don't think anything of it now." Snape said. Harry smiled and thanked him. Snape gave a week smile and strolled off.  
  
The whistle to the Hogwarts express blew loudly as it pulled up Harry stood behind Hagrid as he yelled "FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!!!! OVER HERE FIRST YEARS!!!" Harry saw a tall lanky looking wizard climb out of the front trolley and open a door behind it to another trolley. He held it open and out climbed Ron and Parvati Patelle. Ron grabbed Parvati's hand and led her to a carriage. He winked at Harry as he passed by him. "A'right Harry better get these first years into the boats." Hagrid said. Harry nodded and gathered up a crew of first years. "This way please." He said. "Holy cricket your Harry Potter!" a first year said. He hadn't heard anybody talk like that since his first year when Hermione first met him. "Hello." He said and smiled. "I'm Curtis House." The first year said. "I heard you were engaged and you were going to have a baby." Curtis said. "Yes I have already gotten married and my wife had the baby at the end of last year." Harry said. "Wow your wife must be so lucky." Said a first year girl looking at him with Dreamy eyes. Hagrid chuckled under his breath.  
  
Once they got to the boats Harry climbed in one with Hagrid. They sailed up to Hogwarts. Harry got the same glimpse of Hogwarts that he got in his first year here. He smiled at the thought. Once all the first years were shown what door to go through Harry followed them up the steps waiting there for them was Professor Mcgonagal. She winked at Harry as he passed her into the great Hall. His seat was at the very edge of the table since he was now a 7th year. He bent backwords and looked all the way down to the end of the great Hall to where the teachers sat. He leaned back up and saw Hermione sitting there talking to Neville. "Hermione where's Zadie?" "In the chamber, behind the teachers table asleep." There was a door that led to a nice cozy chamber behind the table the teachers sat at. Harry got up and walked down the isle to the teacher's table. "I'm going to check on Zadie." He said to Professor Dumbeldore. Professor Dumbeldore nodded and Harry walked behind the table and into the chamber. He saw the cradle next to the fire. He smiled and walked up to the cradle. He looked in and saw that the cradle was empty. "Oh no where is my baby?" he said. The door to the chamber opened and Hermione walked in. "Hermione Zadie is gone!!" Harry said. "WHAT!?!" she said a little to loudly she ran up to the cradle and saw it empty. "Oh no. Zadie. Where's Zadie? SOMEONE FIND MY BABY!!" She screamed she fell to the floor crying Harder then ever. Dumbeldore walked in with a concerned face. "Professor Mcgonagal is ready to lead in the first years what's going on? He asked. "Zadie has been kid napped" Harry said. Dumbeldore frowned and walked into over to the cradle finding it empty. Harry tugged on Dumbeldore's arm and pulled him over to the door. "Professor nobody can come in here without you seeing. You don't think Voldemort or someone else found a way to get in do you." He whispered. Dumbeldore thought. "Impossible. No one can get in here you can't apparate into here." Harry covered his mouth and started crying. "Professor I want my baby back." Harry sobbed. He walked over to Hermione and tried comforting her. "Harry take Hermione and I want you two to go to my office I will send someone up there with your dinner." Harry nodded and led Hermione out the door. The group of 7th years saw Harry and Hermione in tears. Ron mouthed, "What happened." Harry motioned for him to follow them. He got up and followed Harry and Hermione out of the great Hall. Professor Mcgonnagal turned around and saw them come out and also saw Hermione and Harry crying. "What has happened?" she asked. "Zadie's missing." Harry said. Ron gasped and covered his mouth. "You're kidding! Who took her?" Ron asked. "I don't know?" Harry said. He put his arm around Hermione and led her and Ron to Dumbeldore's office. Leaving Mcgonagal to handle the first years. 


	14. Chapter 14

A week went by and Zadie still hadn't turned up. Hermione stopped eating and was looking sicker every day. Harry ran to Dumbeldore's office crying. "I want my baby back. I want my wife to become better!" Harry fell to the floor sobbing. "Relax my dear boy everything will be fine. I have highly trained wizards out looking for your daughter." Harry screamed "I NEED MORE THEN HIGHLY TRAINED WIZARDS I NEED.I need..I need my baby that's all I need." Harry broke down crying again. "Harry you are disturbed you need to go to the Hospital wing along with Hermione." Dumbeldore said. "I don't want to. I want to go look for Zadie." Dumbeldore frowned "Harry you should leave that up to the professionals." Dumbeldore led Harry out of his office and down to the Hospital wing. Madam Pomphrey got a bed ready for him and got him some pajamas. Harry climbed in bed and looked in the bed beside him and saw Hermione. She was sleeping peacefully. Harry laid down and soon feel asleep himself.  
  
"Ron I need you to help me in the forest." Hagrid said. "What for looking for more wild creatures." Ron said sarcastically. "Why yes." Hagrid chuckled. Ron and Hagrid walked in the woods Ron was telling Hagrid about him and Parvati. Him and Parvati had became a couple ever since they each found out they were Head boy and Head girl. Hagrid was talking about his blast ended skrewts when Ron stopped. "What is it Ron?" Hagrid asked. "Do you hear that?" Ron said. "It sounds like crying." Ron ran in the direction of the crying he got closer and closer to it because the cry kept getting louder. Finally he stopped and heard it coming from behind a huge tree that had fallen over. Ron looked behind the tree and saw an old Lady holding.ZADIE!! "That's my god-daughter you have there!" Ron shouted. The old lady looked up at Ron and smiled. "My dear boy I found her inside of Hogwarts castle. She was in grave danger there." The old lady said. "DANGER! She has two wonderful parents who care for her and would never put her in Danger!" Hagrid came up just then and the if looks could kill (which wouldn't be surprising in the wizarding world) then both Hagrid and Ron would be dead. The lady's voice all of a sudden deepend and Ron swore he heard that voice before. "What are you doing here! Are you Ron's body guard?" Ron was found dumb struck "How do you know my name?" The old lady sat down Zadie in a basket full of blankets and transfigured into a very familiar looking man. "Now Ron I was your dear friend for many years. You gave me a name what was it again oh yes..Scabbers." Ron gasped. "Your Peter Petigrew!!" Ron whipped out his wand and said ACCIO BRANCH! A huge fat branch (Probably the size of Ron's house) came souring towards them Peter turned around and SMACK!! The branch hit peter right in the face and knocked him dead. Ron bent down and checked his pulse. "He's dead." Ron said. He stepped over Peter and grabbed Zadie who was now screeching so loud it as if the forest was vibrating. Ron started bouncing her and trying to calm her down. "Ron we must take Zadie to the Hospital wing who knows what Petigrew might of did to her." Ron nodded and walked back towards the castle.  
  
Harry woke up with a red blur in front of him. "Zadie's ok Harry." Harry grabbed his glasses and put them on. Ron was sitting in front of him. "Zadie? Where is she?" Ron pointed to a cradle over on the other side of the wing. "Oh my god." Harry said he walked over to the cradle and saw Zadie nestled silently and peacefully in the cradle. "Harry I know you missed her but please don't pick her up she's been through a rough week more then likely." Ron said. "What Happened?" Harry asked concerned. "Peter Pettigrew is alive Harry.or was I killed him. He had Zadie. Madam Pomphrey checked Zadie over real good and she's fine nothing is wrong she just needed to be fed a lot she hadn't eaten for a day at least. But shes fed now and she will be fine." Harry's eyes filled up with tears as he watched his daughter slumber peacefully. He kissed his fingers and put them on Zadies forehead. "Mrs. Potter Please your daughter is asleep she needs her rest." Madam Pomphrey said. Harry looked over at Hermione she was awake now and was being wrestled to the bed. "LET ME GO I WANNA SEE MY BABY!!" Hermione got up and ran over to the cradle. She picked Zadie up. Zadie opened her eyes and Hermione said "Hi beautiful it's us Mummy and daddy." Zadie seemed to notice both Harry and Hermione cause she gave a week smile that all baby's gave and fell back to sleep within minutes Hermione could hear her snoring softly. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione and Zadie. "If you ask me our life is perfect." Harry said. "Hermione smiled and said "Yes Harry Our life is one big Surprise after another."  
  
THE END  
  
I plan to write a Sequal to this story about when Zadie grows up and goes to Hogwarts. But please read this whole story and tell me what you think THANKS ~HarrysGurl14~ 


End file.
